EunHae With Love
by Atseira
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan ficlet/drabble yang terjadi pada EunHae di real life (mulai tgl 31 Januari 2017, walaupun sebenarnya ada banyak sekali) yang kemudian saya ceritakan menurut fantasi saya sendiri. Jadi berharap saja EunHae sering kode-mengkode agar saya rajin untuk mengupdate ini - EunHae, yaoi, daily, kode-kodean(?)


Author: Atseira

Tittle: Fridge and Winter Love

Type: Ficlet

Length: 1.296 words

Pairing: EunHae/HyukHae (Eunhyuk, Donghae)

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Chessy, Humor

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Lemon

Disclaimer: I just **borrow** the name of the casts, but the **story** is belong to me. So if you **don't like** it, please **kindly leave** :)

Author's Note: Seperti yang telah ku tulis di summary, ini kumpulan ficlet atau mungkin oneshot yang aku ambil dari kegiatan EunHae yang kemudian kujabarkan menurut fantasiku sendiri. Dan tolong dimaklumi jika ada typo(s) atau semacamnya serta tolong **berhati-hati** jikalau kalian mengalami **gejala yang berlebihan** (seperti senyum-senyum sendiri, berhalusinasi, terbayang-bayang selalu, dll) setelah membaca cerita ini karena author **tidak akan** memberikan jaminan berupa apapun (^,^)v kekeke

NB:  
Thankiss to **Papa Bear** yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membeta FF ini :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **FRIDGE AND WINTER LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu udara terasa cukup hangat di musim salju yang dingin. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut hitam cepak sedang memasuki sebuah apartemen yang sengaja dibeli oleh kekasihnya.

" _Huh_? Hyukkie belum datang ternyata," ucapnya dengan lunglai setelah memasuki apartemen dan melihat tidak ada satu pun sepatu yang tertata di rak depan. Dengan reflek, pipinya mengembung sempurna.

Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang pendek, dia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sana. Berkali-kali dia mengganti _channel_ TV karena merasa bosan. Bahkan tak jarang dia mulai menguap dan ujung matanya mulai berair.

"Kenapa Hyukkie lama sekali?" rengeknya frustasi sambil membenahi posisinya dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

Karena bosan, matanya pun akhirnya terpejam sempurna dan tubuhnya meringkuk di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, pintu apartemen terbuka kembali dan seseorang memasuki rungan. Saat dia masuk, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sepatu seseorang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia yang tertutupi oleh _masker._

Saat memasuki apartemen, dia mulai melepas topi dan _masker_ yang dia kenakan tadi. Bahkan kini suara TV menyapa pendengarannya. Akhirnya dengan segera dia menghampiri seseorang yang ada di sana. Namun saat sesampainya di ruang tamu, bibirnya membentuk huruf O dan dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aih, imutnya ..." ucap orang tersebut saat dia sudah merasa sanggup untuk mengendalikan kinerja jantungnya.

Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap bagai pencuri di apartemennya sendiri, dia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Untuk sesaat dia terkekeh saat melihat hasil fotonya. Bagaimana _namja_ ini bisa tampak menggemaskan bahkan saat tertidur?

Pada akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Melihat bagaimana posisi kepala _namja_ yang sedang tidur itu agak miring, dia pun perlahan meletakkan tangannya di balik kepala sang _namja_ dan menopangnya dengan hati-hati. Menarik bantal sofa tersebut lalu menggantinya dengan pahanya sendiri. Dengan begini dia bisa melihat dari dekat wajah dari _namja_ yang tertidur itu, bukan?

Sungguh cerdas sekali!

Persis seperti orang gila, itulah yang dia rasakan pada dirinya sendiri. Lihat saja, tanpa bosan dia memandang wajah _namja_ yang tertidur itu sambil tersenyum-senyum layaknya orang bodoh. Oh, jangan lupakan juga jari-jemarinya yang kini tengah bermain dengan rambut pendek hitam itu.

Merasakan ada hal aneh yang sedang mengganggunya, _namja_ yang tertidur itu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah kekasihnya yang dihiasi oleh _gummy smile_ kesukaannya.

"Eung ...?" matanya masih sedikit memicing untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi." lanjutnya lagi yang kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

 _Apa ini? Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?_

Lihat! Alangkah lucunya ekspresinya hingga membuat _namja_ yang memangku kepalanya tertawa dengan sedikit keras. Dan pada saat itu, dengan cepat Donghae bangun dari tidurnya lalu menoleh ke belakang ke arah sumber suara.

"Hyukkie! Akhirnya kau di sini!" pekiknya gembira sambil bertepuk tangan karena terlalu semangat.

"Kenapa kau harus menyorakiku, Hae? Apa menurutmu aku ini badut?"

" _Aniyo_ ... aku senang sekali! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali sampai bosan menonton TV dan akhirnya aku tertidur di sini," cerita Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk sofanya dengan pelan persis seperti anak PAUD yang disuruh bercerita oleh gurunya.

Dengan sedikit menahan tawa, Hyukjae berucap, "Tidak mungkin. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?" kini Hyukjae memeluk Donghae sejenak lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi aku mampir ke rumah untuk menemui _eomma_ terlebih dahulu. _Eomma_ bilang bahwa dia sendirian di rumah karena _appa_ sedang mengantar Sora _noona_ untuk menemui temannya."

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, aku senang sekali. _Neomu bogoshippo_ ," ucap Donghae dengan jujur.

Melihat kekasihnya yang sangat bersemangat, Hyukjae merentangkan tangan kirinya seraya tersenyum manis. Tentu saja Donghae tahu apa artinya, dalam sekejap Donghae sudah berada dalam dekapan sang kekasih yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

Karena tangan kanan Hyukjae sedang menganggur, diraihnya ponsel miliknya lalu mengeklik tombol _playlist_ lagu.

Saat Donghae menengok apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya, dia pun mengatakan, "Hyukkie, putar lagu _Winter Love_ kita, ne?"

"Kau tidak pernah bosan mendengar lagu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bosan! Itu kan lagu kita!" seru Donghae yang semakin menyenderkan kepalanya kepada pundak Hyukjae.

"Baiklah." Dan lagu tersebut akhirnya mengalun dengan indah, menggema ke sudut ruang tamu.

Seulas senyum mulai menghiasi bibir Donghae dan tiba-tiba otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Tangannya langsung merogoh ponsel yang ada di sakunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae yang mencium gelagat aneh dari sang kekasih.

"Eung, aku? Hanya melihat ponselku saja." jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang polos.

Namun nyatanya kini Donghae sedang bermain-main dengan pemutar videonya. Tangannya mulai menekan tombol _record_ yang mengarahkan lensanya kepada sebuah lemari es berwarna merah yang Hyukjae belikan beberapa tahun yang lalu untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan _backsound_ _Winter Love_ yang membuat suasana menjadi romantis.

Puas dengan hasil rekaman videonya, Donghae pun mengunggah video tersebut ke dalam _Instagram_ setelah menambahkan _filter black-white_ dan langsung menekan tombol _posting_. Benar saja, hanya dalam beberapa detik, postingan tersebut sudah ramai dibicarakan oleh para penggemar mereka. Dan Donghae pun melebarkan tawanya dengan bangga karena mengetahui hal itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku hanya mengunggah video ke Instagram."

"Video apa?"

"Itu," tunjuk Donghae pada lemari es merah yang bertuliskan SMEG, "aku merekam lemari es yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Jadi ... dengan kata lain kau sedang memamerkan kalau kita sedang bertemu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku pandai kan?" ujar Donghae bersemangat.

"Kau ini benar-benar nakal! Kenapa suka sekali menggoda para penggemar kita, eoh?"

"Kau juga suka melakukannya," tuding Donghae tak mau kalah.

" _Aish_ , benar-benar." Karena gemas, Hyukjae langsung menghujani Donghae dengan kecupan berkali-kali di seluruh wajahnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa senang menerima perlakuan itu.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mau balas review yang kemarin dulu deh, di FF yang " **This Is Crazy**!"

 **Leenahanwoo  
** Hyuk just too smart, Pa XD  
Hahh, baby Hae ... dia langsung klepek-klepek, wkwkwk.

 **KimSunRi  
** Kata Hyuk itu sebuah trik, Rey XD  
Aku juga suka loh sm mereka bertiga (Yesung, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun) makanya kujadiin satu dalam FF kmrn :D  
Well, enaknya siapa duluan ya yang nelepon?

 **Naporin  
** Yes, Hyuk is the best ever! 4 thumbs for him :p  
OMG, utk sequel sampai perlu didemo? XD  
Kenapa dikit-dikit jd demo sih sekarang? lol

 **Shirosuke**  
Because Hyuk is Mr. Casanova, siapa yang sanggup nahan godaannya? XD  
Sequel? Eum ... lemme think again ... /kabur/ hahaha

 **.**

 **.**

Hi, my **sweethearts** /give love sign/  
Jadi ... dengan sendirinya ide ini menghantuiku sampai aku gak bisa tidur. Berasa digentayangi sama EunHae tercinta kita (T^T) huhuhu  
Dan akhirnya tadi siang waktu istirahat di kantor, aku mengambil waktu istirahat untuk mengetik ficlet ini, jadi semoga kalian suka ya? :)  
Ahh, sekarang rasanya aku sudah lega karena telah mempostingnya ^^ Yeay!  
Silahkan tunggu dengan manis next chapternya :* /kisseu one by one/

Jadi ... cerita ini berdasarkan video yang ada di IG Donghae sekitar tgl **31 Januari 2017**. Karena di sini gak bisa attach gambar atau video, bisa langsung cek IG Donghae sendiri atau bisa juga cek wattpadku: Atseira. Gambar dan penjelasan sudah aku ketik di sana juga.

Well ... gimme RCL (Read, Comment, Like) jusheyo :D

 **-Atseira-**


End file.
